therollinggirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
I Wanna Be A Hero is the 3rd episode of ''The Rolling Girls'' anime. Prelude The episode starts off with the narrator describes The land of Always Comima, formed under the shadow of the Twin Towers in Tokyo which is protected by a cosplay security squad and led by a Best named Thunderoad also known by her real name as Aki Habara. She has pet crow named Garm as her companion. Plot Four girls: Nozomi Moritomo, Yukina Kosaka, Ai Hibiki, Chiaya Misono starts their journey across the country on their motorcycles. Earlier at the Aviation Memorial Park, Chiaya reveals to Nozomi and her friends that they are going to search for heart-shaped jewels, the moonlight stones across the country. At Always Comima, Aki Habara is walking in the streets when she accidentally loses her heart-shaped power stone in the wig of a life-sized "Rick" model, she later receives another threatening message from a terrorist group called Dynamite Bomber which is delivered to her by Noriko Suzumoto. Aki Habara meets up with Kuranosuke Momiyama to discuss about the exchange of the moonlight stone with cash to buy the rick model. Nozomi and friends arrived at the Tokyo border customs to check-in, only to learn from the female officer, Banko about the Dynamite Bomber, believed to have caused chaos within the nation six months ago and steal the stone from Aki, the squad of the knight. While in Always Comima, Nozomi and her friends run into two girls, informing them they are looking for the moonlight stones. While Nozomi and her friends revealing their moonlight stone to the girls, it triggers the security alarm which caused them to be arrested by Aki. Thunderoad believes the missing stone was stolen by Dynamite Bomber and demands they return it or they will face capital punishment. Meanwhile, Masami Utoku runs out of her hospital and visits Nozomi's house despite her injury to find her moonlight stone but collapsed afterwards. Masami is sent back to the hospital by Hinayo Moritomo and Tomomori Moritomo where she visits Kuniko Shigyou's room to look for the stone, only to find out that her stone was missing too. Back at Always Comima, Nozomi and her group try searching the area but fail to find the stone. That night, Aki, the Thunderoad successfully purchased the rick model after a bargain with a girl, but laments over not having the cash to buy the life-sized Rick model. Aki's pet crow escaped from the cage and finds Aki's missing stone in the statue. Meanwhile, Aki's followers send the tired Nozomi and friends to one of the room in Aki's palace. After some time, Aki's follower Noriko Suzumoto come to their room and ask them to follow her somewhere. The next day, Aki decides to sell both her stone and the one Chiaya carried to Kuranoske for the cash to buy the statue. Characters #Aki Habara #Nozomi Moritomo #Yukina Kosaka #Ai Hibiki #Chiaya Misono #Noriko Suzumoto #Kuranosuke Momiyama #Banko #Tomomori Moritomo #Hinayo Moritomo #Masami Utoku #Kuniko Shigyou #Yukari Otonashi Gallery 20180517 021617.png 20180517_022038.png 20180517_022232.png 20180517_022453.png 20180517_022637.png Category:Episodes Category:Anime